


Who Died First

by Eclipsed_By_The_Stars



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, Team Dynamics, Team Minato-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipsed_By_The_Stars/pseuds/Eclipsed_By_The_Stars
Summary: The people of Konoha always assumed that Obito would die first.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Who Died First

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I had this idea in my head and kind of just went with it. I discovered that today was Rin's birthday and went ahead and finished this thing up so I could post it on her birthday. This is kind of angsty? But kind of not at the same time. It's been awhile since I wrote something for archive so hopefully this is at least coherent. Hope you guys enjoy!

People always assumed that Obito would die first.

It wasn't that all that unlikely of an idea. A world at war was a dangerous place and Obito had always had a fragile heart.

He was undisciplined compared to his teammates, even little Rin showing more resolve than him, with a habit of running late no matter how important something was.

A kind soul like Obito had no place in a world of war.

People always assumed that Obito would die first, dying due to his own negligence, or in an attempt to be a hero.

People always assumed that Obito would die first, and in the end they were right.

Obito died at the age of 13, crushed by rocks after throwing Kakashi out of the way.

Obito died first, but not before giving a piece of himself, his Sharingan, to Kakashi.

People assumed Kakashi would die next, he was a model ninja and his only surviving teammate was a medic. Medics were of the utmost importance during a war and people assumed that Kakashi would die protecting Rin.

People assumed Kakashi would die next, but this time they were wrong.

The next to die was Rin, sweet little Rin, and she died by Kakashi's hands. A rescue mission went horribly wrong and Kakashi was left alone.

A piece of Rin was also left behind, her face forever burned into Kakashi's mind, her blood forever staining his hands.

People assumed Kakashi would kill himself after the death of both his teammates, they assumed that he would be unable to live with what he had done, that he would be unable to live knowing that he was responsible for both of their deaths.

People assumed Kakashi would kill himself after the death of his teammates but once again they were wrong.

The next to die was Minato, the fourth Hokage and Kakashi's former sensei, and Kushina, Minato's wife and the woman who had become like a mother to Rin, Kakashi, and Obito during their time as a team.

Minato and Kushina died by the claws of the nine-tailed fox, and left behind their newborn baby as the nine-tails' new jinchuriki.

By a cruel twist of faith Kakashi was left as the final living member of Team Minato.

Obito died first, crushed by rocks, then Rin, killed by Kakashi's lightning blade, and finally Minato and Kushina, killed by the nine-tailed fox. That was what the village believed.

But once again the people of the village were wrong.

Obito knew he was going to die as he lay under the rocks. There would be no surging his situation, and so before he said goodbye to his teammates he gave Kakashi the one thing he had to offer, his Sharingan, so that he could help Kakashi see the future.

Obito accepted his fate as more rocks begin raining down, as Kakashi pulled Rin away, as everything went black.

Obito assumed he was going to die, but he was wrong.

Obito did not die that day as he lay crushed under the rocks. He was saved and he lived and hoped for a day where he could be reunited with his teammates once again.

Rin watched Obito die, his body engulfed by rocks as Kakashi pulled her away, her hands slightly stained with his blood after transplanting Obito's Sharingan into Kakashi. She cried out to him as she watched him disappear

Kakashi was the reason Obito died, he knew this no matter how many people told him otherwise. Obito had sacrificed himself to save Kakashi, he had even gifted Kakashi his Sharingan, and expressed no resentment towards him.

Obito did so much for Kakashi in those moments before he died, but as Kakashi pulled Rin away he couldn't even work up the courage to look back and say goodbye.

And if there had been a tear running down Kakashi's face as he pulled Rin away, that was no one's business but his own.

Obito was there the day that Rin died. He had been desperately racing towards his teammates, desperate to save them and to be finally reunited.

Obito watched Rin die, he watched Kakashi kill her, his lightning blade impaling her and killing her within seconds.

Obito watched Rin die, but he did not know the whole story.

Rin did die by Kakashi's lightning blade, but Kakashi had not been the one at fault. Rin herself chose to die that day, throwing herself in front of Kakashi, his lightning blade aimed at an enemy.

Rin died to prevent the rampage of the three-tails, the tailed beast sealed inside her in a plot by Kiri to destroy Konoha.

But Obito did not know Ron's motivations, all he knew was what he had seen, and what he had seen was Kakashi killing Rin.

A piece of Obito died that day along with Rin, childhood innocence and trust were shattered.

Rin knew she would die that day, after Kakashi found her and she heard the demonic voice in her head, felt the acidic chakra burning in her veins, she knew she would die before the day was done.

Rin choose to die, sacrificing herself was a small price to pay to protect the entire village, but the look on Kakashi's face was almost enough to make her regret it.

It had been the only way, but Kakashi's horror stricken face was burned into her memory as she drifted away.

Kakashi watched Rin die, he watched her bleed out as the light faded from her eyes and she whispered his name.

Rin's last words had been her killers name, his name.

Rin's last words were repeated time and time again in Kakashi's nightmares.

Minato and Kushina did indeed die by the hands of the nine-tailed fox, but the nine tailed fox had not been completely in control of its own actions.

Obito was there that night that Minato and Kushina died, he was the one controlling the nine-tails. He was the one who attacked his former sensei and his wife and attempted to kill them and their unborn baby.

Obito was there that night, but not the same Obito that had been crushed under the rocks all those years.

Kakashi was there the night Minato and Kushina died.

It's not a night he likes to remember.

Kakashi assumed he would die during the 4th Great Ninja War, he had already just barely survived one Great Ninja War, surviving two seemed highly unlikely.

Kakashi assumed he would die during the 4th Great Ninja War, but he was wrong.

Instead of dying Kakashi saw his mentor reanimated, watched his former teammate kill thousands and then watched that teammate die for the second time.

Kakashi was there the day Obito died a second time.

Kakashi should have died beside Obito, they both choose to sacrifice themselves and yet once again Obito refused to let him die.

Kakashi watched Obito die for a second time and felt just as much anguish as he had watching him due the first time.

Rin was there the day Obito died for the second time, or rather a part of her was. Kakashi and Obito had needed her, and so she had appeared to help them reach their goal. She had been watching over even after her death, knowing that one day that would likely need her help once again.

Rin was there when Obito died a second time, she was there to greet him when he passed from one world to the next and she was there to lead him to where Minato and Kushina were waiting for him.

When Kakashi finally died it was in his sleep after he had served Konoha for as long as his body and his health had allowed. When he opened his eyes after driting away he was suddenly 13 again and Rin and Obito were there waiting for him, both of them with smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Feel free to come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/eclipsed-by-the-stars)  
story requests and prompts are always welcome.


End file.
